Find Your Castle In The Sky II DISCONTINUED
by Nova-Rawr
Summary: Rin Shion is a popular teenage girl, but a series of events including a new best friend, a hard break-up and an unexpected house guest cause Rin to re-evaluate what matters to her the most in her life and where her own heart lies. LenXRinXRei with some slight MikuXRin and MikuXKaito
1. Chapter 1 :: A New Friendship

**A/N: Yay! A new story! My first story actually xD**

**Please tell me what you guys think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID AND ALL THAT ISH.**

* * *

**Rin POV**

Standing up happily at the end of class, I rushed out with the rest of the group. Look, it's not that I don't like school or anything-well, I'm not the biggest fan of it, but still!-I just wanted to hurry out of there. It was the last class of the day and it was a Wednesday. I only had to put up with two more school days before the weekend so of course I'd be excited to get out of there. I made sure I had everything in my bag before actually going to start out of school. I may have been popular, but one slip of some personal notes or something could immediately start some bad rumors.

Oh yeah, you don't know who I am do you? Well then strangers-actually, can I call you my little penguins for now? Okay! Let's start that over. Well then my little penguins, my name is Rin Shion. I'm 15 years old and getting close to 16 and I have two older brothers named Kaito and Akaito. I was a pretty popular girl at my school, but that's mainly just for being moderately cute. But, when I was younger, it wasn't very similar to this at all. I was also picked on for being quiet and isolated and my best friends were my oranges. Ah, my delicious oranges...Huh? Did you say something?

Ahem, back to business. So, me being picked on at the age of about...9. It convinced me to change a little. I stopped being so gloomy and started being optimistic, positive. I smiled more and didn't care what people thought of me. Popular people started to flock to me. Then I grew into this, which I'm quite happy with. Sure I have some faults. For example, I'm flat-chested, quite skinny and my personality can be very childish, but I learned to embrace all of this and just focus on being as comfortable in my own body as I could be. Plus, I had a lovely boyfriend who accepts me for all those things. My life, honestly, couldn't have been better, even if I wanted it to be. All I really wanted though was to have a friend who didn't want to use me for my popularity.

So anyway, this particular Wednesday it seemed my prayers had been answered. I was walking through one of the corridors to meet up with Len-that's my boyfriend's name just so you know, jelly much?-so he could walk me home like usual, when I saw something that really changed my life and made me completely forget about him. Literally. "C'mon Hatsune, where's that homework you promised us?!" I looked up to see a group of my 'friends' smirking at a girl who was trying to pick herself up off the floor. She looked in pain and, every time she'd get close to standing, she'd be kicked back down again. Her teal pigtails were messy, her face was somewhat bruised and I could see her eyes were tight shut and her fists were clenched on the floor, probably trying to hold back tears, "I-I'm sorry Megpoid-S-Sama...I haven't f-finished it y-y-yet." Did they really make the poor girl call them –sama? Like they were better than her? Wait, they were better than her, weren't they? Gumi and her gang had dark faces, the sort they used to pick on me whilst using. That brought back memories and stirred some more resentment in me. I saw Gumi raise her fist and, before I could think, I rushed forward and let out a call of, "Stop right there!"

**Miku POV**

"Stop right there!" That was probably the phrase that made me see my own world differently. I heard someone shout it nearby as footsteps seemed to run closer to our little scene. I couldn't feel the impact of another punch. That was...odd? I looked up cautiously and saw a girl in front of me, holding away Gumi's wrist. Both of the girls looked equally strong, but one of them looked a little younger than both me and Gumi. But at the sight of blonde hair and a white bow atop her head, I knew exactly who that girl was and it made my eyes widen. Rin Shion. She was probably one of the most popular girls in our school for being the carefree person that she was. But there was a fierce anger in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. I'll admit, it was a little scary. I didn't understand though why she'd stand up for me. Gumi looked surprised herself at this sudden intrusion and the other girls backed off a little. The green-haired girl quickly recovered from her startled state though and huffed, glaring at Rin, "What's the matter with you Rin-Chan? Why are you sticking up for this loser?"

I flinched at the word loser. I mean, I get called it a lot, but it still hurts...Rin growled, pushing Gumi away slightly, "Just go away and leave this poor girl alone Gumi."

"Why would you care, hey? Don't you care about your reputation anymore Shion? Would you rather stand by this pathetic excuse of a girl?"

"It's better than being associated with you horrors!" That was even more out of character. Rin never insulted popular people and Gumi was, again, taken back by this outburst. I, on the other hand, was delighted, but I didn't show it of course. The green-haired girl's voice dropped to a harsh tone as she and her group started to stalk away, tossing a comeback over her shoulder, "Fine, have it your way. But, let me just tell you, you won't ever be thought of by students the same way ever again. Not after standing up for that piece of trash." Rin looked a little hurt by that, but her face quickly morphed into a more concerned expression when she remembered me. By now, the other girls had already gone and Rin crouched down by me, looking into my eyes. What a lovely shade of blue...

"Are you okay Hatsune-San?" She asked me and I blinked. She didn't...look down on me? Even thought his confused me greatly, I managed to stutter out. Her gaze studied me for a moment-the bruises on my face and hands-and I knew she didn't believe me. She shook her head and, without warning, lifted me up. I squeaked in alarm and looked up at her, making her smile, giggle and declare, "I'm gonna take care of you until you get better!" This caused me to smile slightly and nod a little, "O-okay Shion-San." Rin shook her head as she started to walk, "No. Please call me Rin."

"If you s-say so Rin..." To be honest, I was a fair bit taller than Rin and she didn't look like the strongest person ever, but she managed to carry me and I felt grateful of that. For if I tried to stand, I'd probably end up falling back down.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was a terrible first chapter, but I had too many distractions whilst working on this! Give me a break please! 3**

**Anyway, this story is probably going to be mostly in Rin's POV because I find it easier to write from hers, but this was a very small chapter just to introduce the friendship made between Rin and Miku. The next chapter will probably take place at the weekend, so I'll miss the next couple of days. And, the reason Rin's so forward about taking care of Miku, is because everyone at their school already knows that Miku's dad-whom she lives with-practically hates her.**

**Please review and tell me how things are going so far, and don't be mad at me if it doesn't turn out to be the greatest story ever...Okay, bye for now _my little penguins!_**


	2. Chapter 2 :: It Needed To Be Done

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid no matter how much I wish I did!**

* * *

**Rin POV**

I had been at school for the last two days of that school week, admittedly a little scared because of Gumi's threats, but nobody was treating me any differently. In fact, besides the glares from a certain green-headed girl, everything was very normal and good. I had convinced my mom and brothers to let Miku stay with us. She was fine with it. My mom's so nice. Besides, we have a big house anyway. Quite a few guest rooms nobody ever stays in. I may be a little rich, but I try not to let that get to me head. Speaking of Miku, I made her stay at home for Thursday and Friday. On Friday afternoon, Len dropped me back off at home like usual and I had to come up with some very stupid lies as to why there was giggling upstairs after he kissed me goodbye. His kisses were pretty normal. Nothing too heart-warming and that had always saddened me a little. The giggles he'd heard were Miku's, but I knew he would dump me if he knew that. He was a popular too and was very open about wanting to stay in his current situation. Instead, I just told him that my mom was being a little childish today and he let it slide. Thank the lord that he wasn't the most deductive person when it came to lies.

* * *

Today was a Saturday and I was sat on my sofa with Miku, as I have done for the past couple of days, and we were in the middle of a small debate about our favourite foods. She was definitely more comfortable around me and my family now and she looked a lot better-less pale, more neat and tidy and much more happy. Carrying on, in the middle of our little game of Leeks Vs Oranges, my phone buzzed on the coffee table and I shot up, knowing exactly what the alarm was for, "Damn it! Sorry Miku, I gotta go to work!" As I rushed to the kitchen-next door to the living room-to grab myself a snack, Miku piped up from where she was still sat, "Work?" I nodded as I walked back into the living room and out into the hallway, trying to multitask with eating a slice of orange and putting my shoes on. Miku saw my little struggle and went over to me with a grin, the tealette helping me tie up my shoes as I finished off the fruit. "Thanks Miku-Chan! I promise I won't be too long, okay? I only have to be there until 9." It was only two hours. I was sure she could survive that long without me.

My friend thought for a second before actually responding, "Okay Rinny, I'll let you go. Just remember to come back okay?" I rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair a little, which looked a bit weird considering the fact that I was smaller than her, "'Course I will remember to come back home you noodle." Miku blushed lightly at that fact that I just pointed out and smiled sheepishly, "Oh yeah. Now get going, d-don't wanna be late!" That stirred me back into motion and I dashed out the door, waving a goodbye to her and hurrying to the local Pet Shelter. Yes, that was where I worked. I helped look after some of the animals there and it was lovely.

I walked into the shelter, heading over to the feline section and being greeted on the way by another worker-Rei Kagene. He looked over at me and gave me a slight nod as he passed, mumbling a, "Mornin' Rin." All of us at the shelter were on a first-name basis which is why he greeted me like that. I smiled back at him and responded cheerfully, "Good morning Rei!" He didn't say anything else, just carried on to wherever he was going-probably to the canine part where he tended to work more. That kind of bothered me...not his working with the dogs or anything, just the fact that he was so quiet and distant to everyone. He had gotten much more distant in the past month and I kinda wanted to know why. But I shrugged it off and carried on, seeing some of the cats in their cages. They weren't small cages; they were moderately roomy to give them some space. I smiled and took one out of their cage, a very fluffy, cream and red Turkish Van. The poor tom cat had been here for a little while now. Nobody wanted him due to the scars on his pelt, small patches of missing fur and grumpy expression because he looked aggressive, but he was really a right sweetheart. I gave him some food and water and stroked his fur lightly as he finished it off, hearing some soft purrs. I put him back and continued with my work for the next couple of hours, helping with other animals too like the rabbits and birds, before it was finally time to go.

I practically skipped to the exit when I was allowed to go. But, just as I was about to leave, I noted one more thing down that I had been observing whilst I worked here. Rei always seemed to leave work last for no reason. It was a bit odd in my books. He would literally just wait around for a minute or two whilst everyone left, and then go when everyone else had definitely gone. I would figure it out one day, but for now I needed to get back to Miku. I did skip as I was going back home this time. I was taking some time, still in a very upbeat place. I'll just say one thing, what I saw next, made my mood drop drastically. I looked around as I was walking to take in the familiar surroundings, when I saw it-Len was holding another girl close, fingers twined together and pressing a light kiss to her forehead as they walked. I swear that my heart shattered at that moment. I knew Len was a player when I started dating him, but he...he promised to stop his ways when we were going out. Is that why his kisses always seemed emotion-less? Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have trusted him! But I was too sad to do anything at that point except from run all the way back home as quiet as I could, trying to control the tears dripping from my eyes. I should have seen that he would have done that before, shouldn't I?

Needless to say, when I got home in the mess I was, Miku was worried sick. She sat me down in the living room again like earlier this afternoon and made me some tea. I knew my mother and brothers would be out-at work or at other people's houses-so I was grateful that Miku was so nice. I smiled slightly at my best friend as she put down the mug down on a coaster and took a seat beside me. Without even saying anything, she wrapped me in a hug and I soon found myself breaking, sobbing into the other girl. She lightly stroked my back for comfort purposes and whispered soothing words to me, half of which made no sense, but cheered me up a little. I explained the situation to her, choking up on words and then starting on how stupid I was as to believe he'd change. But she stopped me as soon as I mentioned that, giving me a serious look, "No Rin-Chan, you aren't stupid. Just a little blinded by love is all."

I had soon calmed down with my friend there to support me and was just finishing up my tea. Miku had also convinced me to do one more thing, talk to Len that night. I had to confront him and break up with him. So I texted him quickly: _'Lenny? We need to talk. Now.'_

'_Sure Rinny! I'll be there soon.' _This was one of the reasons I let him walk all over my heart, his act was so convincing. I gulped, putting my phone down again and panicking a little inside. _How would he react? Would he even care about it? _My panicking intensified a few minutes later when I heard the doorbell ring. But Miku placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down and it actually worked.

I stood, walking over to the door as Miku hid quickly. I gulped before opening the door to see my boyfriend there. He had his signature smirk on his face and his blue eyes were bright, but I swear I saw his expression falter when he saw how upset and serious I looked. Maybe he actually did care? No, no way because it was only in the space of one millisecond. I looked down at the ground to try and gather my courage before I heard his voice pipe up. "Rin? You okay?" He took my hands in his and it honestly made my heart pound, but I withdrew them quickly like he was infected with some kind of horrid and infectious disease or something. This made him look a little confused, but he looked even more so when I said quietly, "Len. Be honest with me. How many girls have you been seeing since we've been together?" It was time for his acting to kick in. "What would make you think that Rin?"

"I saw you with a girl today when I was coming back from work. Miki right?"

"Oh...I-It was nothing Rinny, I swear." A stutter. He knew he was found out.

"Tell me how many Len."

"Rin-"

"Now Kagamine!" His eyes widened at the fact that I called him by his surname and that I shouted at him. That was unusual for me, but I didn't care. I needed to know. He mumbled something under his breath and, with a glare from me, he actually said it loud enough for me to hear, "11, including Miki..."

"So one for each month we were together?" Len nodded and I did another thing out of character. So many abnormal things I've been doing in the last few days. I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. His eyes widened and he gasped a little, tentatively brushing his cheek with his fingers. It looked very red-I didn't know I could hit that hard-but, again, I didn't care. "Oh, and we're done now Kagamine." Then I slammed the door on his shocked face and walked back into the living room, falling onto my knees and starting to cry again. Miku came out from her hiding spot and knelt down beside me, embracing me again. "I'm so proud of you Rin. You did something that takes guts, but it was something you needed to do." I nodded slightly. I did, and I was quite proud of myself. I smiled up at Miku in agreement, "Y-Yeah. I hate him s-so much for that and I kinda hate M-Miki too." The tealette laughed lightly, resting her head on mine comfortingly, "I never liked the brat with the silly ahoge to begin with." I quickly had myself calm again and I felt so tired, so Miku picked me up and took me to my room. She tucked me into my bed like an older sister, knowing I was too tired to get changed. I'd change tomorrow. She stroked my hair and whispered a, "Goodnight Rin-Chan," before walking out of my room and to her's-well, the guest room across from mine that she'd claimed. I quickly fell asleep, wanting just to forget about this day.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Two chapters in the same day! *Even though probably nobody reads this yet* I promise I will make up for this chapters bad-ness with the next two, just be patient and believe me please! And, all you RinXLen shippers who'll be angry at this chapter, keep in mind his reaction to his and Rin's conversation.**

**Anyway, I'll see you later my little penguins! Boop!**


	3. Chapter 3 :: Lazy Day? Not Quite

**A/N: I...ran out of some ideas for this chapter. And it's my shortest chapter as of now...But I knew where it was going so don't hit me with a broom! Anyway, I can do a review reply finally for my first awesome reviewer! **

**Shadows13: Yes, he did deserve that very much xD  
And I've been getting tired of stories where Miku's le evil one and, when coming up with her character for the story, the song I really based her being bullied on was Rolling Girl. Oh, and I will consider your opinion on where this will go btw c:**

**And you win a gold star Shadows :D**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! [ I did my best so don't kill me if it's bad...again D': ]**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid. Or the song Rolling Girl as a matter of fact.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Waking up the next morning, I still felt horrible about the night before. My hand felt a little tingly from the force of slapping Len and I kind of wondered how his face felt. _Screw it, I hope it hurts like hell. It's what he deserves._ I grinned a little to myself and got out of bed, stretching my arms a little and letting out a yawn. People say my yawn is adorable because I squeak a little with it. They get a kick in the shin. I think Miku's the only person who's gotten away with saying that.

I walked downstairs in my pyjamas, Miku already down and helping my mom make pancakes in the kitchen. Yep, Miku was either like an older sister, or a second mother. I sat down at the table in the kitchen and waited until they'd finished making breakfast before my mother called out so my brothers could hear, "KAITO! AKAITO! WAKE UP FOR PANCAKES!" By now, Miku and I had the sense to cover our ears beforehand so we didn't go deaf. After a few seconds of silence, we heard footsteps upstairs and pretty soon two fully-dressed eighteen-year-olds were sat at the table and begging for food like puppies. Yes, my brothers truly are stupid. But Akaito only acts like it when he's hungry; Kaito is always the same silly person. They stopped the puppy looks when food was put in front of all of us and, when Miku and mom sat down, the three of us gobbled down our food like they were the last pancakes left on earth. Mom continued to eat her's politely, unfazed by this, but Miku apparently still found it a little weird, even after experiencing it for the fourth time. After breakfast, Kaito and Akaito went to do different things. The blue head went to the park and probably to get some ice cream and the red-head went to hang out with Honne Dell and Akita Neru. Mom went to go shopping for 'a few minutes' but she'll be shopping for at least four hours once she starts.

Now, today was meant to be a nice lazy Sunday, but I can't really have that when a) I woke up at 1 in the afternoon-that's my weekend-mornings; b) I have to go to work earlier today-at 4 to be exact-and still work 'til 9; and c) Miku was running around after me all day to try and get me to taste a leek. I keep telling her no-I don't know why she likes them, they're disgusting-but she doesn't seem to like that answer so she carried on until about 2. That's when she gave up and we just started talking. "So, Rin-Chan, how you holding up since yesterday?"

I looked up at Miku with a _'really? Bringing that up?' _expression and she just sweat-dropped like an anime character and chuckled, "righttt, moving on..." I nodded along with her, "Wise choice." We sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what to say, before I beat her to it, "Uh, should I just go to work early? I might be able to get back earlier tomorrow?" Miku nodded slightly, "Yeah, that might be a good idea." After that I was shoved up the stairs and into my room to get changed, then pulled down again when I was finished and shoved out of the door. And, I bet this was just to add insult to injury, as soon as I was about to say something, I had my own front door slammed in my face. "Gee, thanks Miku..."

Walking down the street again, I was keeping my head down. Just in case...you know? I saw something I didn't want to see. Luckily it was all clear today. Passing by the usual alleyways without fright-because I'm just that gangster!-I walked to my work, eventually walking back through the doors and seeing what I had to do. Scratch that, I'm not a gangster. I'm Super-Bunny-Gangster! Heh heh. My mind is weird.

Today really we were just getting some jobs done, cleaning up the cages, feeding them, cleaning them, the usual really. But a few of us had to make house drops to where people who'd adopted an animal lived. We dropped the animals off and made sure they were settled before leaving them with people. I had to do one at 7 in the place of Rei because he still hadn't show up for work. It was weird not to see his blank face everywhere, I'll tell you that. He finally did show up at about 8:45-a quarter of an hour before we were all sent home. He was obviously tired so maybe he'd lost track of time or something? It could happen. He was also paler than usual and his hair a little messier. The manager let him work the other 15 minutes and then sent the lucky bugger home with the rest of us because of the state he was in. Now, this is where I figure out why he waits for all of us to go. Time for Super-Bunny-Gangster to turn into Stealthy-Bunny-Ninja. I quickly walked around to one side of the building and hid around there for a few minutes before I saw Rei leave the building. Then I tailed him, far enough away and quiet enough so that he couldn't see me, but I could see him. And let me tell you that it was hard following a guy with black hair who mainly wears black at night in the dark.

But I did manage to follow him a few meters before he turned into an alley. That confused me in itself. Mainly because we were still pretty close to the shelter and these alleyways had no other way out. I took a deep breath, ready to fight any rapists or banana-wielding-angry-Lens in their before I actually looked in. Let's just say, I called Miku up straight away when I saw what I saw.

* * *

**A/N: I still hate this chapter! I could have done so much better for you guys! But I will make up for it in the next chapter, which will be in three other POVs and not Rin's for a change! OMG, is this the end of the world!? No it's not, take the crumpets and tea out of the bunker! Anyway...What was I talking about?**

**Review, enjoy and vote on which pairing will make it through! RinxLen or RinxRei! This is gonna carry on for a little while so...sorry? :D**

**See you later my little penguins! Da da doo doo doo doo doo doo, Review! **


	4. Chapter 4 :: Realizations

**A/N: This was interesting to write! And I got my second review! Wooooo!**

**B.L: Ehh...not really any of those three. Rinny wouldn't have had time to call Miku if so, would she? x9  
I have updated it on the same day so that you're happy!**

**So anyway, hope you guys likey!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid unfortunately-I really want to now! I'll give you a rainbow! An actual rainbow! No? Aaw ;n;**

* * *

**Miku POV**

I can speak again now? Oh goody, I didn't get to introduce myself in that first chapter! My name is Miku Hatsune but you can just call me Miku! I am 16 and go to the same school as Rinny, though I don't think I'm gonna go back for a week or two. Anyways, I can better let you get to know me later, back onto what happened on Sunday. When I was called up by Rin, she sounded scared and confused so I hurried over to where she was as quickly as possible after putting a coat and scarf on. Or, at least I tried. That little blonde is no good at describing locations! I eventually managed to find her in an alley and she was huddled over a limp shape, shouting at it to wake up. Oh my goodness! Was that a person!? I walked over to, looking down at them. The guy was a seventeen-year-old by the looks of him with jet-black hair, dark coloured clothing and deathly-pale skin. One of his wrists were slit and covered in blood, a shard of glass had been kicked to the side. Rin looked terrified. I took off my scarf and wrapped up the bleeding wrist to stop him from getting an infection. Stupid boy doing this sort of thing in such a mucky place...She stood up and quickly mumbled to me, "We need to get him to mine to help him. Now Mi-Mi." Hee hee, Mi-Mi! Rin's so cute! ~

I helped Rin pick up the boy-her arms hooked under his shoulders and mine under his legs. I huffed, what I said next earning an eye roll from the smaller girl, "I swear Rin, your house is going to turn into a sort of free clinic soon." She probably would have kicked me if she could reach me from the other side of the boy. Ha.

We took him back to the shelter a short distance away. From there, we managed to get a ride back to Rin's from the manager. Apparently he trusted Rin with one of her co-workers for whatever reason. We took the boy inside and lay him down on the sofa. We ran upstairs, Rin grabbing some blankets from under her bed. Actually I had to get them. Adorable little Rin, being scared of monsters! Ahem. We raced back downstairs and, propping the boy's head up a little on a pillow before Rin gently tucked him into the blankets. I smiled slightly at the care Rin took.

I got up and made us both some tea-I like making tea as much as Rin likes drinking it-and brought it back in when it was finished. Walking back in, I saw Rin smiling slightly at the sleeping guy, stroking his hair a couple of times lightly before removing her hand. I'll admit, I was a little jealous, but I pushed it away. Friendship comes first. I set the mugs down and Rin gave me a grateful grin. We sat down for a while whilst we drank, me wanting to discuss how Rin knew and found this one. She wasn't reluctant to tell me, starting off on how he was a quiet a reserved person at the shelter and then going on to talk about his suspicious habits. Then how she followed him back today and how she found him before he lost consciousness. It was a pretty interesting story. So the guy's name was Rei? Sounds suspicious...Not really, but that's my protectiveness kicking in I guess.

But all my thoughts went when we heard a grumble from this 'Rei'.

* * *

**Rei POV**

I'll admit, I wasn't used to waking up with two girls sitting in chairs beside me drinking tea. And it wasn't the nicest awakening but it was better to the one that I was used to. Compared to the usual, this lumpy sofa was more like a Heaven actually. Anyway, back to the story. I let out a groan when I woke up, my head hurting a little and my stomach feeling a little queasy. I half-opened my eyes to adjust to the light of the room before trying to open them completely. "Rei?" A light voice asked me, "Are you okay?" As the blurriness around my vision faded, I managed to distinguish the features of the girls.

First was the one sat slightly further away from me. She had teal pigtails, untrusting eyes and princess-like posture. I didn't think I'd get along with her to be honest. But then the other one I'd recognise anywhere. Blonde hair, big white bow and electric blue eyes: Rin Shion. I had to stop myself smiling when I saw her. Why was I so glad to see her anyway? I should be wondering where I was! I tried sitting up but a gentle hand on my shoulder persuaded me back down. I huffed, looking up at the two with a blank expression, "Where the hell am I?"

"Wow, so thankful. Nice one Rinny." The tealette hissed, the blonde rolling her eyes in response, "Shush Miku. And, in answer to your question Rei, you're at my house. And you're going to stay until you're all better." I blinked in confusion. Was she basically forcing me to stay here? The nerve! Just _giving_ me regular meals and a warm place to stay and-

...Actually, I want to stay here.

After a small conversation in which Miku and Rin tried to ask why I passed out in an alley, I decided not to tell them and just pass it off. I soon grew tired, so I could quickly use that as an excuse instead, a real yawn backing me up. Rin nodded and let me be and, even though Miku still looked like she wanted to interrogate me some more, she was dragged off upstairs. Apparently Rin's mom was texted not to over-react to some strange guy lying on her sofa when she got back as I was some sort of friend of her's-though I don't ever remember that conversation about friendship. I sighed and snuggled up into the blankets for the warmth I had missed from my life. After that, I fell asleep quite easily.

The next morning I was woke up by someone very gently shaking my shoulder. For some reason, I kind of already knew who it was going to be, so I wasn't surprised to open my eyes to Rin. I actually smiled a little up at her this time, "Mornin?" The girl smiled brightly at that and it made me feel happy to be the reason for her smile, "Morning, you feel any better?" I gave a simple nod in reply, sitting myself up. I did feel a little stronger than the day before-probably because I hadn't fallen asleep in a cold alley. I stretched my arms overhead and let out a yawn before turning back to Rin, who started lightly tugging one of my arms to get me up, "C'mon, breakfast is still warm." Ooo, breakfast? I let myself be dragged into the kitchen and was practically force-fed bacon and eggs, but it was delicious so I'm not gonna argue. Then I was dragged upstairs by Rin and I finally noticed something. And that something was a dark green scarf wrapped around my left wrist. What was that...Oh. It's because of _that_. I was pulled into the first bathroom we came across and she sat me down on the floor.

I studied the scarf briefly-it looked pretty old and worn-before a roll of bandages was dropped down beside me, soon followed by a Rin. The blonde carefully unwrapped the scarf from my wrist and started to dab a damp cloth onto the wounds. I winced at the slight sting, but her touch was so light that it soothed me as well. When she was finished cleaning off any dried blood or dirt, she wrapped up my wrist in the bandages before letting go of it. She then gave me a serious look, one that was so out of character from the Rin I knew that it made me a little scared, and then did something that kind of went in the complete opposite direction of the look. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug, and I could honestly feel my face heating up. "Don't do that again," she mumbled. I realized she wasn't going to let go until I replied, so I just patted her back lightly and smiled again, "Don't worry, I won't." _If I can help it._

Apparently, it only clicked in her mind that she was clinging onto me a few seconds later, as she let go very quickly with a red face herself, "Um..O-Okay." I chuckled a little at her expression. She was so adorable! We walked back downstairs a couple of minutes later, i being half in a daydream and Rin being her usual self again, acting like nothing had happened really upstairs. Based on the stuff Rin said about me last time, you kind of wouldn't think I'd be this sort of person, hmm? Well, I don't express my emotions unless I really want to. I think Rin giving me hope in people again has made me...happier? Yeah, a lot happier. You might see what I mean by 'hope in people again' later.

* * *

**Len POV ( Woo! C: )**

You know, I think Rin's the first girl that made me feel this way. I'm Len Kagamine, aged 17 and, unfortunately, Rin Shion's ex-boyfriend. I'm pretty much known as a player, but that doesn't stop girls from liking me. I went out with Rin for 11 months, within which I had...um...11 other girlfriends, each I went out with for 1 of the months I was with Rin. This was pretty normal for me. But, after Rin ended it with me, I've been feeling really bad. She looked like she'd been crying, she looked hurt. I usually wouldn't care, but for some reason I did. My cheek still really stings after two days of receiving that slap. She has a very strong hit, I'll tell you that.

Anyway, all day at school that Monday Rin hadn't been there. I was worried about her; and not to mention that I was still really upset for whatever reason. It had been weighing me down a lot and some girls who had noticed had come up to me during the day to try and ask why. I didn't answer any of them. Being sad was as unusual for me as it is for Rin but, by the end of the day, I had figured out why I was so down, but I kept denying it. Was I...in love with Rin? No, no, no! Len Kagamine does not fall in love! It's like a dog wanting a carrot, it doesn't happen. Then why did it seem like it was the right answer? It didn't mean I was in love with her when I feel happy when I think of her smile, or feel tingly inside t the thought of kissing her again. Right?

Okay, Len Kagamine might be an idiot. I needed to fix this. So, after school, I hurried to Rin's house, clutching something in my hand. She better be okay! When I was stood outside Rin's, I was panicking a little inside. What would Rin say? Would she forgive me? What if she doesn't believe me this time around? _Well, she'd have good reason not to. _Shut up other Len. I sucked in a deep breath and ran a hand through my messy hair to try and relax myself a little before knocking on the door. I waited for a couple of seconds before the door opened. Let's just say, I wasn't expecting Miku to be there. "Hatsune?"

Her gaze turned almost deadly when she saw me and she folded her arms over her chest, growling in response, "Kagamine? What do you want? Don't tell me you're here for Rin." I got panicky again when the blonde was mentioned and I managed to get out, "W-Well, actually-"

"Save your breath. She's absolutely fine, but you can go if you're going to try and get her back."

"-I just g-got her-"

"Shut it! You broke her heart and you aren't getting her back that easily."

"-but-!" I was cut off by the door slamming in my face again. I was just glad I didn't get another slap. But, Rin...I sighed. I would get her back, one way or another. So I left the bouquet of daisies at her door, labelled to her specifically, before leaving. Maybe she'd get them and consider liking me again? It was a shot...

* * *

**A/N: That was an okay chapter, right? Please tell me you liked it! .**

**Anyway, I wanted to try a chapter without Rin's POV. Rei's is longer than I planned and Len's is shorter, but oh well! Review please, and vote again for ReiXRin or LenXRin! Thank you! 3**


	5. Chapter 5 :: You've Got an Enemy

**Alright, before you read this, I just want to make quick review reply to the 1 person who I made this chapter for ( and I'm sorry it's so quick Dx )**

**TwinklingTealLight:: You'll have to wait and see Duckie! I've had one vote for each pair now c;**

**So, yeah, chapter 5! I apologize in advance for this chapter, it is a sort of filler to get t****wo certain males introduced to each other**. I will do better in the future-promise! Please review though, it makes me want to make more!

**DISCLAIMER:: I no own Vocaloid!**

* * *

**Rin POV**

I was happily walking through the park on a fine, sunny morn- no, that's too overused. So I was walking in the park that Saturday, a certain black-haired house guest walking beside me with a small smile on his face. I had decided over this time that I liked that smile, and it was starting to get more frequent. Good for me! ~

I had been taking Rei out for a bit of fresh air. He'd been cooped up in my house for five days whilst he was recovering, so I decided that he needed a bit of time out. Plus, he was getting a lot better! His face had become a little less pale, he could stand up and walk properly-but he was still staying with us as he had nowhere to go right now. We expect him to find a place soon though, when he finds a good place mom wants to help pay for it. He offered to make dinner as a thank you as well!

As we were walking, I felt a warmth enclose my hand and I blinked, looking down to see that hand in Rei's. I moved my gaze to look up at the boy's face and smiled softly myself. Poor guy-his face was starting to resemble my teacher-Mrs Megurine's-hair, and it started to get more towards red when I slipped my fingers between his. Y'know, for a seventeen year old, Rei could be so cute when he gets put in the right situation! I think we were both pretty happy with this current method of walking, occasionally having to pull the other along, but I did notice something that made me shiver a little internally.

I could practically feel someone's gaze burning into my head and, I ahve to say, it unsettled me a little.

* * *

**Len POV**

Uh...hi? Yeah, that person staring at Rin might've been me. But before you call me a stalker, let me explain! I was there on totally unrelated business, when I saw a familiar white bow bouncing down the path. I was about to go over and say hi, but then my eyes landed on the boy beside her. Maybe a year or two older than her? About my age actually.

Okay now, I wasn't mad at this or jealous in the slightest. Oh no, no, no. I was positively burning with rage and envy. I wanted Rin, I loved her! And then some guy who looks like an emo comes down and swoops my poor Rinny away? She needs to see that I'm the better guy for her! I just...hope that she does.

So I walked over to the two, keeping my expression and posture relaxed as I caught up to them, "Hey Rinny!" At that, Rin stopped and turned to look at me, the boy doing the same when I mentioned Rin. He obviously didn't like me already, and the feeling was mutual. And he was a little taller than me. Great, there goes a small portion of my self-esteem...Rin gulped and tried for a smile at me, myself shooting one back, "Um, hi...So, L-Len, why are you..._here?_"

"Oh, just came out to get some fresh air."

"R-Really? Same with us."

"Yeah, and we probably should carry on Rin," the black-haired dude mumbled as he lightly tugged on Rin's hand, like a child silently begging their mother. _Now that was pretty pathetic. _But the blonde nodded and started to walk. But, before she could say goodbye, I caught up to them again and grinned, "Well if you guys are just out for some air, then I hope you won't mind if I hop along too!"

"No."

"Umm...F-Fine." Rin finally muttered, half in defeat. My unspoken rival shot me a glare and I returned it just as quickly. Rin grudgingly introduced us, "Rei, Len. Len, Rei." So my opponent's name was Rei? Okay Rei, let the best man win...Which will, of course, be me. The three of us walked on and, a few minutes later, my mind snapped onto the fact that Rin and Rei were holding hands. Definitely a little annoyed by this, I slipped Rin's other hand into my own, the girl heating up a little. Yup, I still got it! Rei shot me another glare behind Rin and I had to hold back a growl. Rin was still mine, and this idiot was not going to just take her from me. No. When I am King, Rin shall be my Queen and idiots named Rei are to be sent to the stocks! Or maybe fed to the kraken. That'd teach him.

**Rei POV**

My honest feelings at that moment? Pissed off. There was something about Len I didn't like. Relaxed and cocky attitude, knowledge of just how to get in between me and Rin. My guess is he's a player. And, judging by Rin's awkward expression since we met him, I'm guessing she got played at some point? Rin doesn't deserve that. If I ever got to rule the world, I'd making playing with girl's hearts illegal. It's a terrible thing to do, and guys like Len are clueless to it.

Rin deserves a lot better than this jerk. And I'm not saying someone like me! But...maybe...me? I'd end up mentally beating myself up over this tonight, wouldn't I? With an inaudible sigh of frustration, I carried on the walk with the two. I'd just have to get over this and man up. Win Rin over fair and square.

"Ow!" Len grinned at me devilishly, holding a few pebbles in his hand and gesturing to the new bruise mark on my head.

Okay. I just have to survive today first-then I can win her over.

* * *

**I apologize again for this horrid chapter! Don't hurt me! XC**

**But please review, follow and favourite for a new chapter! If I get reviews they will be much more frequent, so spread the word my...like...one follower! xD**


End file.
